1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser for conducting both pulling and stepping exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stepping exercisers may be used for conducting stepping exercises only and may not be provided for conducting pulling exercises. Typical pulling type exercisers may not be provided for conducting stepping exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pulling exercisers and stepping exercisers.